Une erreur
by Sasuyu
Summary: Une erreur, une simple erreur...une morale...


_Bonjour! Je trouvait l'idée excellente! Elle vien d'un de mes amis pour son cours de sénarisation, et il m'As autoriser a prendre son idée. Alros,je l'ai mise, version FMA! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture_

**_Sasuyu_**

* * *

**_Une erreur..._**

Un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde s'assis lourdement sur le sofa dans le salon. Son beau regard est perdu dans la vague, dans une sorte de léthargie où il s'était retiré pour réfléchir. Dans ses penser, si ont pouvais les entendre, on y entendrait des rires de joie. Puis, son visage se crispe. En retournant dans sa tête, on entendrait la sirène d'une ambulance et un cri strident.

_FLASH-BACK_

Trois amis sont dans le salon, où est présentement le jeune homme à la queue de cheval. Un autre homme, à la coupe plus courte, y était aussi, ainsi qu'une jeune femme, elle aussi portant une queue de cheval comme coiffure pour ses cheveux blond. Ils riaient d'une blague hilarante qu'Alphonse venait de raconter.

_Fin FLASH-BACK_

Edward est toujours assis au milieu du salon, le regard vide, aucune étincelle n'anime son regard d'or, qui d'habitude est si expressif. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes petit à petit.

_FLASH-BACK_

Edward, Winry et Alphonse sont dans se même salon. L'alcool coule a flot, et ils discutent ensemble de tout et de rien, s'amusant simplement. Edward, lui, veux faire essayer quelque chose de nouveau aux deux autres. Il avait réussi a matérialisé une sorte de plante, qui en la faisant brûler, donnais des sensation vraiment étrange, qu'il voulait faire partager avec les autres.

_Je ne suis pas sur que…Dit Winry.

_Mais non! Sa sera amusant!

_Ed, moi non plus sa me dit rien qui vaille…Dit Al.

_Aller! Sa va être amusant!

En voyant son air déterminer, ils acceptent, non sans avoir un regard méfiant. Edward allume les feuilles et ils commencent à rire, mais tout a coup, il ne voit que noir. Il revient à lui quelques temps plus tard, la tête lourde dans un état de somnolence. Il voit que ses amis ne vont pas bien, vraiment pas. Il n'a pas le temps de rien faire, qu'il retombe dans ce trou noir. Plusieurs fois, il réussi à sortir de cet état, pour mieux retomber, une fois qu'il est vu l'état de ses amis aller de plus en plus mal…

La dernière fois où il réussi a se réveiller, il réussi a voir ses amis sur le sol, dans un piteux état, avant de finalement retomber dans l'inconscience pour de bon.

_Fin FLASH-BACK_

Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses jouent, tandis qu'il regarde le vide, ses paupières immobiles et les yeux vitreux.

_Ce jour-là,ce fut la plus grosse erreur de ma vie…Ils me manquent tellement…Al…Winry…

Ed se met à pleurer véritablement, la tête entre ses mains.

_Même vos rire me manque, dit-il en hoquetant.

Au loin, dans sa tête, on entendit le même cri, et le bruit d'une ambulance…

_FLASH-BACK_

L'ambulance arrive à toute vitesse vers la maison des Rockbell. Les ambulanciers sortent au pas de course de l'automobile et entre dans la maison, tandis que deux autres ambulanciers arrivent avec un brancard. Edward voit qu'ils essayent de venir en aide au trois personnes couche sur le sol. Inerte, avec leur teint blafard, on aurait pu dire qu'ils n'attendaient que la mort.

Il regarde ses amis, les yeux remplis de larmes.

_Ce jour-là…j'ai du dire adieux à mes deux meilleurs amis…Car c'est moi, ce jour-là, qui est perdu la vie…

Il regarde les ambulancier, tandis qu'il est à côté de son corps. Personne ne le vois dans sa forme spectrale…Il est là, a regarder le macabre spectacle de ses deux amis entrain de ce faire réanimer par les professionnels…

Une fois que Winry et Al eurent des battements de cœurs réguliers, ils se dirigèrent vers le corps du jeune Edward. Ils firent leur examen, tandis qu'un des ambulanciers prenait son calepin, en regardant l'autre.

_Heure du décès, 15h48.

_Fin FLASH-BACK_

Edward continue de pleurer, les mains sur son visage. Ses beaux yeux de couleurs or était devenu de l'or liquide, sans vie.

_Ce jour-là…à cause d'une erreur stupide de ma part…J'ai perdu la vie…

_Il te regarde, les yeux plus tristes que jamais…_

_Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi…Vis pour ceux que tu aimes, pour voir leurs sourirent et surtout, partager leurs bonheurs…


End file.
